1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle face cleaning device and an image recording device, and particularly to a nozzle face cleaning device and an image recording device which bring a wiping member to which a cleaning liquid has been added into contact with a nozzle face and wipes a nozzle face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Onto a nozzle face of an ink jet head which is used in an image recording device, for instance, an ink jet recording device, various foreign substances such as a residue of ink and paper powder are deposited due to service. When a foreign substance is deposited on the nozzle face, an ink droplet which is ejected from a nozzle is affected by the deposited foreign substance, thereby dispersion occurs in an ejection direction of ink droplets, and it becomes difficult to land the ink droplet at a predetermined position on a recording medium. The deposition of the foreign substance onto the nozzle face causes a deterioration of an image quality. Then, it becomes important in the ink jet recording device to remove the foreign substance with a maintenance method of periodical wiping or the like.
In the following Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-280067 (Patent Literature 1), for instance, a droplet ejecting device is described which has a structure of supplying a cleaning liquid to a wiping member, and wiping an ejection portion of an ejection head with the wiping member. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-195908 (Patent Literature 2) describes a technology of ejecting a cleaning liquid onto a wiping sheet, pressing the wiping sheet to a nozzle face, and thereby wiping the nozzle face.